Piano Lessons
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Stephanie can't play the piano and her recital is next week. So she enlists Robbie's help. Fluffy RobbieSteph oneshot.


Title: Piano Lessons

Summary: Stephanie knows how to sing and dance but doesn't know how to play the piano. And her recital is next week! Sportacus doesn't know either. What's a girl going to do? What else, than asking the laziest person in all of Lazytown to teach her?

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: K+

"Stephanie, big news….aah!!" Mayor Meanswell came crashing in like a tornado while tripping over Stephanie's boom box. Stephanie turned from her diary and assisted her uncle in standing. "Where's the fire, uncle?" She asked jokingly as he dusted his waistcoat while wiping sweat from his wrinkled forehead. "This is," He showed the front page of the newspaper he was carrying. It showed a picture of a haughty talent scout and his equally pompous wife, smartly dressed. Stephanie had heard a lot of Mr. and Mrs. Van Gogh. They were tyrannical and materialistic; heck they nearly owned Iceland! What would a common and young teenage girl such as herself would have to do with two very vain and haughty people?

"So?" She asked, her face filled with confusion. Her uncle stared at her with disbelief. "Stephanie, this is your ticket into stardom. They have heard of your talent and wish to test you." Stephanie could hardly believe her ears. The 2 biggest talent scouts want to test her? This was news indeed! "Okay uncle, how many songs do they want me to perform? I can do a little ballad or a more up-tempo number if they like," She offered, brimming in happiness and anticipation for his reply. Her uncle coughed then replied," You see Stephanie, I can't say you won't be singing but no dancing required." Stephanie cocked her eyebrow in confusion, what's going on "You see, they want you to do a little ditty on the piano," The mayor explained. Mr. Van Gogh was a true fan of Beethoven and enjoyed piano recitals. Stephanie's mouth dropped way open. A piano recital?!! The last time she played a piano, all the citizens of Lazytown cleared out.

"Uncle, I'm not…..musically-inclined with pianos," She felt weighted down by this news. How can she learn piano lessons in one whole week? "Well, get Sportacus to teach you," Her uncle suggested. Stephanie grinned, of course! "Thanks, uncle!!" She zipped past him with her complimentary sling bag. "But Stephanie, your room….." Her uncle's voice trailed away. He sighed and started cleaning her room. Well, at least she's happy.

Later……

Stephanie thought asking Sportacus was a piece of cake but it wasn't. "I'm sorry, Stephanie but I don't know anything about pianos," The blue-suited decathlete explained apologetically, "But congrats on your victory." He added his two-penny worth before flipping away. Great. What now? She sighed and strolled to the piano which her uncle had bought 2 months ago. He had it placed on the podium for Stephanie's recital day. She inhaled deeply. After cracking her knuckles, she proceeded to play. Or _try _to play. Keyword: try. The sound emitting from the piano resembled a harassed chicken. She cringed at the racket she was making until…..

"So you're playing the piano?" Stephanie turned and saw Robbie Rotten towering over her. He had been awakened by Stephanie's 'piano-playing'. "I thought you were skinning a bear alive!" His smart aleck comment made her giggle. He raised a dark eyebrow at her as though about to question why she was playing like a maniac. As though she heard the question, "I'm training for my recital next week. Mr. and Mrs. Van Gogh have asked me to perform." Robbie started breaking down, laughing. Stephanie glared icily at him. Robbie wiped a tear from his eye and maintained eye contact with her.

"Listen, Pinky, continue playing like that and they won't only not accept you, they'll…….." Robbie rattled off like a machine gun but Stephanie wasn't listening. She was too busy staring into his dazzling gray eyes. They were a brilliant storm cloud gray despite their icicle quality. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't pay attention to what he was saying. Robbie looked her over. "Are you paying attention?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest. That snapped Stephanie out of her reverie. She blinked rapidly and blushed. "Sorry, but may I ask: do you play the piano?" Robbie shrugged and explained that he has played a few songs. "Can you teach me?" She asked with a pleading look in her warm, honey brown eyes.

Robbie looked directly into her eyes. "Just because I play, it doesn't mean that I'm the expert. Besides, I have better things to do than entertaining a pink puffball in piano lessons. He turned sharply and walked away. Stephanie's eyes widened. Her chance to stardom was walking away! Chasing after him, she begged, "Come on, Robbie. This is really important! I always wanted to be on the big screen!" She finally caught up to him and stared pleadingly into his eyes. Robbie got down on one knee and beckoned her to come closer. "Listen, Pinky, beg all you want. I'm not budging. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a nap to attend to." He continued walking away. Stephanie sighed and began trudging home until she heard a beautiful melody.

It wasn't only beautiful; it was an elegant recreation of Beethoven's Ode to Joy. The octaves and notes were clear and concise. The melody was harmonious and catchy that she couldn't help but hum along to it. She tiptoed to the piano to see Robbie playing it. Attending to a nap, her foot! She edged closer to him to see his fingers move gracefully on the piano keys. He finished off with a few more keys. Stephanie smiled and walked to him.

"That was beautiful," She remarked, startling him so much, he fell off the stool. Stephanie giggled as he said his trademark 'I-meant-to-do-that' pun. Robbie stood up and straightened his tiny vest. But he had to admit he was flattered by Stephanie's comment. "Well, don't get too used to it," He said gruffly, hiding the blush that was creeping into his face. Stephanie shot him an 'I-know-you're-secret-talent' look. Robbie sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll teach you. If you don't go flapping your jaw about me playing a noise-emitting musical instrument. Deal?" Robbie asked, staring into her eyes to search out any trace of mischief. Stephanie nodded, her smile so wide the corners nearly touched her eyes. "First lesson: tomorrow," Robbie said whilst turning around to go home. Stephanie sighed in happiness and nearly danced in giddiness all the way. She'll get past that audition hands down!

Next Day…….

"First lesson: make sure the octaves are tuned to a perfect pitch. You're playing a 'G' when you're supposed to be playing a 'B'," Robbie demonstrated by playing a key. Stephanie copied his move as he explained that she should always memorize the notes and copy them onto the piano keys. Stephanie smiled at him as he demonstrated how to play Beethoven's 5th Symphony. She was so grateful to him for teaching her. "Okay, Pinky, demonstrate how to play Ode to Joy," Robbie instructed. Stephanie's fingers just magically glided onto the keys and the piano started playing beautiful music. How brilliant!!! She started yelling," I did it!" repeatedly.

"Okay, take it easy," Robbie calmed her down, letting an unseen smile make its debut. "Lessons will commence again tomorrow and probably a few more 'tomorrows' after that," He joked, checking his watch to illustrate his point. Stephanie laughed at his joke; she always enjoyed Robbie's funny side. She sighed and stared at him. He was very…..versatile. He could conniving for one second then funny the next. She always knew Robbie wasn't completely stone inside.

Day before the Recital……

In just 6 days, Stephanie has morphed from Miss 'I-can't-play-a-piano' to Piano Princess. She had just finished playing a duet with Robbie. She was so happy she could burst. After her performance with Robbie, he escorted her home. "So," she asked playfully," are you going to attend my recital?" Robbie shrugged and answered," You're uncle would kill me if I didn't." Stephanie laughed and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Taking the hint, he got on one knee. Slowly, the faces inched closer until their lips finally touched. Stephanie gasped at this new found feeling. Sure, Sportacus was nice and friendly but he always regarded only as a friend. And it actually felt good to kiss Robbie. His lips were dewy and soft, just right for kissing. They soon broke away and Stephanie realized they were in public.

Blushing, they waved 'good-byes' and went their separate ways. When Stephanie reached her bedroom, she smiled in content and fell asleep, dreaming it was Robbie by her side. Robbie was dreaming the exact same thing. Thy both smiled in the sleep.

Recital Day!

Stephanie inhaled deeply as she smoothed all the crumples in her bubblegum pink spaghetti-strap cocktail dress. She checked her reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Cracking her knuckles, she finally left her bedroom. The townspeople were all there….even Robbie Rotten. He was seated in the 2nd row. Stephanie smiled at him as she mounted the podium. She had a little surprise in store for him. Mr. and Mrs. Van Gogh were seated in the front, their eyes brimming with arrogance. Stephanie took one last deep breath and announced, "This song goes to someone who always tries to get rid of the town hero but fails. He's always determined to do it," Robbie gasped, a song for….him? Her fingers danced on the keys. She sang:

_I've been living with a shadow overhead,_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,_

_I've been lonely for so long,_

_Trapped in past,_

_I just can't seem to move on,_

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,_

_Just in case I ever need them again someday,_

_I've been setting aside time,_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind,_

_(Chorus)All I want to do is find a way back into love,_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love_

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,_

_I know that it's out there,_

_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere,_

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light,_

_Not somebody just to get me through the night,_

_I could use some direction,_

_And I'm open to your suggestion,_

_(Chorus)_

_And if I open my heart to you,_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,_

_And if you help me to start again,_

_You know I'll be there for you in the end!_

Exhaling, she stood up. Everyone immediately gave her a standing ovation. Especially Robbie. Stephanie blushed and curtsied. Mr. Van Gogh cleared his throat. His words nearly shattered Stephanie's heart. "Young lady, you have no class at all. Playing a stupid love song. If you want to be part of my troupe, take music a little bit more seriously," Stephanie could hardly believe his harsh words. After all of her training and song writing…..She started to weep. Until…..

"Show a little appreciation," Robbie had stood up for her. Mr. Van Gogh made a 'humph' sound and studied Robbie. "So you're her piano teacher? Well when the puppy's gone rabid, it's its father's fault," Mrs. Van Gogh giggled at her husband's remark. Robbie picked up a slice of cake from the banquet table. "You know, where's are manners of offering food!" With that, Robbie shoved the cake in Mr. Van Gogh's mouth. Mr. Van Gogh sputtered indignantly. "How dare you?!" He inquired as everyone laughed at what happened. He 'humphed' and marched into his limousine, cake sludge dripping from his top hat. Stephanie dried her eyes and ran over to embrace Robbie.

"You sure smacked that person on where it hurts," She remarked smilingly. Robbie smiled a little smile and ruffled her pink hair. "Well, you certainly are the lyricist," He commented. Stephanie smiled and started the Bing Bang song

_Bing Bang, digga-rigga dong,_

_Funny words I sing when I am dancing (dancing)_

_Bing bang, digga-rigga dong,_

_Silly words that can mean anything,_

_Get on up, it's time to dance (yeah)_

_It's so much fun being up on our feet,_

_So we go up, up,_

_Do the jump,_

_Move around and clap your hands together,_

_Down, down, turn around_

_Having fun is what it's all about_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Reviews and flames are welcome.


End file.
